Takato's Love Problem!
by Sonic Angel
Summary: Based on the third season of Digimon. Takato wonders if Rika loves him, and Rika wonders if Takato loves him. Cameo appearances of the 01 and 02 digidestined. Please R&R. NOW COMPLETE
1. Takato's Love Problem

Takoto's Love Problem, .html

**Takoto's Love Problem!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon except Angel and his stuff. So there! 

Takoto was playing soccer and he scored 10 goals in a row, a voice called out, "Nice work, Takoto, keep this up and you'll be the next Ace!" Takoto smiled, "Well, thanks, Henry. And, you will not call me the Ace. I've already thought of a nickname." Henry smiled, "Inferno?" Takoto smiled, "Better. The Comet!" Henry smiled, "That's cool, Takoto. But what about the Fox?" Takoto blushed, "A certain someone would kill me with a certain digimon that is armed with a certain attack called Diamond Storm." Henry winked, "Hm. Let me take a wild shot in in the dark here... Could it be Rika and Renamon?" Takoto nodded, and Henry sang, "Someone's got a crush." "With one question," Takoto looked up at the stars and sighed, "Does Rika feel the same way about me?" Henry frowned, "That's a question I don't have an answer for, but I might know someone who does..." 

At her house, Rika was staring at the blank ceiling of her house. She thought, "First, Takoto saved my life, and I saved his. What's the connection?" Renamon appeared and said, "Maybe you love him, Rika." Rika smiled, "Love. That's the word I've been looking for. But Renamon," "Yes, Rika?" she said. "Does Takoto love _me_?" 

Takoto and his partner Guilmon met Henry and Terriermon at Henry's house. Takoto grinned, "So, you said you might know someone who does know about if Rika feels the same way about me." A voice called out, "Hey, Henry, what's up?" Takoto could only gasp in awe, "Henry, did you know who you just invited?" Henry grinned, "Sure. Angel Kamiya." Takoto yelled, "Angel Kamiya?! Do you know who _he_ was? Before he retired, in the realm of soccer, he was the Ace! But, in high school he teamed up with Sora 'Firebird' Takenouchi. Those two were the best in soccer. They could never, ever be stopped. They could only be contained." Angel smiled, "Yup, that was me in the old days. Now, which one of you guys is Takoto?" Takoto stammered, "That...would...be me, Angel." Angel smiled, "Now, Henry told me you have a big problem." Takoto stammered, "Well, Angel, you see... I have a crush on...this Tamer... whose name is Rika... I wondered if she felt the same way I did." Angel gasped, "Rika? You mean you have a crush on the Digimon Queen?" Henry smiled, "How'd you know?" "I saw her in a private school." Takoto grinned, "You did not. I reconigzed you as one of the Digimon Digi Battle Card Game finalists to face her. When it comes to Digimon, she's tough." Angel smiled, "You're right, Takoto. I whipped every oppenent except for Rika with my WarGreymon deck. I even called her my worthy adversary!" Takoto gasped, "No way. You did not call Rika your worthy adversary." Terriermon groaned, "Uh oh. Someone's heading our way," Takoto yelped, "Who is it, Terriermon?" "Rika, and this orange haired woman with a Biyomon following her!" Angel sighed, "Terriermon, the orange haired woman you just happened to mention happens to be my wife." Takoto gaped, "The Firebird, Sora, and Rika coming my way? This is too awesome! Too slammin', even!" Henry frowned, "Sora's been hired by Rika to answer the same question Takoto's asking." Angel grinned, "Well done, Henry. Everybody, let's get this house clean! This is a code R!" (AN: Code R is Code Romance) Angel dressed Takoto up in a suit, and everybody else got Henry's house clean. 

**Davis:** Woah! Talk about a wild turn of events! Can Takoto and Rika admit their feelings?   
**TK:** I hope so.   
**Davis:** Will Rika kill Takoto?   
**TK:** I certainly hope not!   
**Davis:** Well, find out the answers to these dynamic questions and more on the next Digimon, digital monsters!   



	2. Secrets Revealed!

Secrets Revealed, .html

**Takato's Love Problem: Secrets Revealed**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon except for Angel and his stuff. So there! 

"Actually, Angel, my mom likes the house spotless and clean, and it's already clean and spotless." Henry said. Angel smiled, "Well, that's great, Henry. That's one less thing we need to worry about. Let's set the mood!" Henry dimmed the lights and Angel tuned the radio to a jazz station. Takato lit some candles and Henry and Angel sighed, "Something's missing." Then, both of them turned to Takato and smiled evily, Takato sighed, "Oh well, I guess I have to get this over with one way or the other," Angel dressed Takato in a tuxedo, and Henry put on a bowtie on Takato, and Takato plopped down on the couch. Angel said, "Terriermon, how far away are Sora and Rika from the vicinity?" Terriermon yelled, "Not far. They're almost here!" Angel smiled, "Good." Takato sighed, "Angel, which nickname should I choose? The Comet, or the Fox?" Angel smiled, "Whichever feels right for you, Takato." Angel said, "Terriermon," Terriermon yelled, "They're at the door!" 

Rika opened the door, and Rika saw some candles, jazz music and everything was clean and spotless. Sora smiled, "This has got to be Angel's handiwork." A voice called out, "At least some of it is, Firebird. Looking for me, Rika?" The girls looked at the couch and Rika saw Takato like she never saw Takato before. She saw Takato wear a tux and a bowtie. Rika smiled, "Man, Takato. You look good. Maybe you should wear tuxes all the time." Takato laughed, "You think so?" Rika smiled, "Of course!" Takato frowned, "Rika, would you kill me if I had the soccer nickname, the Fox?" Rika laughed, "Heck no, Takato! Why would you think I would do that to you?" Takato blushed, "Um... For no reason." Takato looked at Rika's brown eyes. Takato sighed, "Well, you've answered my question, Rika. You do feel the same way I do." Rika said, "By saying what you said, Takato, you've answered my question as well. You really do love me," A voice called out, "That's so romantic, Angel," Another voice called out, "It's so romantic... That I think I'm going to cry," The first voice said, "Me too." Sora grabbed her flashlight and found Henry and Angel crying, Takato smiled, "Oh, come on, you guys! It's over!" Angel smiled, "Takato, whenever I see something romantic or any romantic movies, I can't help but cry," Takato sighed, "Oh brother. I cried when I saw the Lion King!" Angel wiped off his tears, "Well, I guess we should celebrate." Henry asked, "How?" Angel smiled evily, "There's only one guy I know that can celebrate romantic stuff," Takato smiled, imitating Henry, "Hm. Let me take a wild shot in the dark here... Could it be we're going to Davis's Noodle Shop?" Angel smiled, " 'Bullseye, baby!' " 

** Davis:** Phew! That was a close call! Now, can Angel and Co. get to my noodle shop in time? Find out next time on Digimon, digital monsters! 


	3. Henry's Crush

Henry's Crush, .html

**Takato's Love Problem: Henry's Crush**   
By Sonic Angel

Disclaiomer: I don't own Digimon except for Angel and Amy. So. There! And, Angel is _not_ Tai. He may _look_ like Tai, but he's his cousin. HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?! 

The digi-gang went out of Henry's house, Takato smiled, "Yeah! I finally met my childhood hero!" Angel began to cry, "Takato, I'm touched!" Just then, a red digimon jumped out and puonced on Takato. Takato smiled, "Get off me, Guilmon!" The red digimon that Takato called Guilmon smiled, "Takatomon," Takato yelled, "Guilmon, how many times do I have to tell you, I am not a digimon!" Angel groaned, "When I was chosen to be the Ninth Child, I never had problems like that." Henry smiled, "Angel, in soccer, Takato wants to be called the 'Comet'." Angel smiled, "That's a good nickname," Angel got his cell phone and called Willis. 

Willis got on the phone and said, "Willis here." Angel smiled, "Willis. It's me, Angel." Willis smiled, "Oh, hi, Angel." Angel smiled, "Are you anywhere near our vicinity?" Willis frowned, "I'm near Davis's Noodle Shop." Angel smirked, "Willis. Run. Run away. Run away as fast as you can with Terriermon." Willis asked, "Why?" Angel smiled evily, "Henry's with me." 

The gang neared Davis's Noodle Shop and Henry looked at a girl. He stammered, "Who... Is... That.. Girl?" Takato yelled, "Hey! Amy, over here!" Henry blushed, "So, that's her name, Amy..." Angel smiled, "Judging from Henry's emotions, I'd say he's quite smitten with Amy, who just happens to be a Tamer armed with a D-Power Digivice, as well with a Hawkmon deck, which leads me to belive her Digimon partner is a Hawkmon." Sora smiled, "Nice work, Sherlock." Henry fainted. Takato smiled, "Judging from that thump I just heard, I belive Henry has fainted." Rika laughed, "Nice work, Sherlock!" Takato smiled, "Henry, wake up." Angel smiled, "Let an expert show you how it's done." Angel yelled, "Henry! Amy's in danger and you've gotta save her!" Henry woke up, he yelled, "Amy, in danger? I'm on my way!" 

A truck was about to hit Amy when Henry pushed her out of the way. Henry got Amy on to the other side. Amy smiled, "Thanks. You're quite the hero. My name's Amy." Henry smiled, "I did what anyone could've done, I'm Henry. My friends and I were heading to Davis's Noodle Shop." Amy grinned, "What a coincidence. I was heading there with my Hawkmon." Henry smiled, "Amy, I'd like you to meet my friends. The guy with the goggles is Takato, 'The Comet'. Over to his right is none other that Rika, the Digimon Queen. On Takato's upper right is... the one, the only, the amazing Angel, the 'Ace' Kamiya, along with Sora, the 'Firebird' Takenouchi." 

After a long time of walking, the gang finally reached Davis's Noodle Shop. Henry saw Willis running and Takato yelled, "Henry. I know you're Willis's Numero Uno fan, but that doesn't give you the right to pounce on him. He may be sick and tired of you pouncing on him and he may decide to pick another Numero Ono fan that doesn't pounce on him." Henry sighed sadly, "You're right, Takato, maybe I shouldn't do that anymore." Takato grinned, "And, don't you even think of sending multiple E-mails to him, Henry. You got that?" Rika romantically sighed, "Doesn't Takato look cute when he's mad?" Angel sighed, "Oh boy." The gang went into the Noodle Shop, Davis smiled, "Hey! Angel! Sora! What brings you guys here?" Angel smiled, "Oh, nothing much, just that my protoge and Sora's protoge have, well, fallen in love with each other." Davis smiled, "Oh, these are the Digimon Tamers I've heard about. So. The guy with the goggles is your protoge, Angel?" Angel replied, "Yes. His name is Takato. His nickname's the 'Comet'. Sora's protoge is Rika Nonaka." Davis yelled, "No way! Sora took up the Digimon Queen under her wing?" Angel smiled, "Her nickname's the 'Fox'." Davis smiled, "And you beat her in the Final Battle?" Angel grinned, "Well, almost. But when her school was playing with Takato's school, I showed her my true colors and beat her, fair and square." Davis asked, "Who's the Willis look-alike?" Angel smiled, "He's Henry. He just fell in love with Amy, the raven haired girl." Davis asked, "So, what are their digimon?" Angel smiled, "Takato's digimon is named Guilmon. He made him up. His attack's Pyro Sphere. Takato has a little problem with Guilmon. He keeps calling Takato a digimon." Davis sighed, "We never had that problem." Angel smiled, "Rika's digimon is Renamon. A cross between a fox and a human, but you really do not want to mess with her. She maybe a Rookie, but she packs a punch! Her Diamond Storm technique has been known to eliminate digimon in a single strike!" Davis smiled, "Henry's got the same digimon as Willis." Angel grinned, "To quote you, my friend 'Bullseye, baby!'" Davis asked, "What does Amy have?" Angel grinned, "Hawkmon." Davis smiled, "So, what can I get you?" Angel smiled, "Three Romantic Noodle Soups Specials, please. It's all on me." 

** TK:** Well, it looks like Rika and Takato have the begining of a wonderful relationship. What will Angel, with Takato's assistance, plan next? Tune in next time, for Digimon, digital monsters! 


End file.
